Good Morning
by AhmoseInarus
Summary: Let Me In: 11 - Reid wakes up with a bit of a 'problem' and plans to take a cold shower to help. Hotch has other ideas...


Good Morning

Hatochiisai

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Criminal Minds. I do NOT make any profit off of this.

SLASH WARNING! Hotch/Reid

* * *

Saturday Morning

* * *

The sun was beginning to rise. The birds were twittering excitedly as they flitted from tree to tree. In Washington D.C., the cherry trees were all in bloom. It was a picturesque spring morning. Cool and crisp, but the sun began to warm everything.

In Quantico, Virginia, the sunlight crept through a gap in the curtains, falling over a bed. A pair of Siamese kittens were curled up on a pillow that wasn't being used. One was a flame point male, the other a seal point female. The male's gold tag proclaimed his name as Apollo. The female's silver tag read Artemis. In the middle of the bed lay their owner, young FBI profiler Dr. Spencer Reid. The youth was curled up in the arms of Unit Chief Aaron Hotchner.

Apollo and Artemis both opened piercing blue eyes and perked their ears, turning and looking at Reid when the boy stirred, mumbling slightly. A moment later, his fingers twitched. The kittens watched silently. Reid began to squirm slightly. His breathing picked up… he began to moan, softly. As one, Apollo and Artemis uncurled and fled across the apartment, heading for their food dish.

Reid writhed, then gasped, eyes fluttering open. He stared at the ceiling, then slowly looked down. He groaned, slipping out of his lover's arms, not knowing that the man had awoken several minutes ago. Hotch had actually been about to wake Reid, worried that the boy was having a nightmare.

Hotch blinked and didn't move when Reid slid out of his arms and stood on shaking legs. That was when he noticed the tenting in the front of Reid's pajama pants. Hotch grinned… so much for his lover having a bad dream…

He ran his hand down his own body. It seemed that Morning Wood was not exclusively for Reid today…

"Great…" He heard Reid mumble, and the boy stumbled for the bathroom, groggy. Hotch grinned again, turning his head towards the young man.

"I see you and I have a problem in common…" Hotch called, a deep rumble in his tone. Reid jumped slightly and whirled, staring at Hotch as the man threw back the covers. The elder profiler was smirking, lounging there with an arrogance around him as he fondled himself. Reid's eyes widened and Hotch's eyes glittered when Reid's mouth fell open.

"… Where are your PANTS?" Reid finally blurted, crossing his hands over his own pants, trying to hide his embarrassing condition, despite the fact that Hotch had already gotten a clear view at just what was going on. A moment later Reid's hands flew up to catch the pants that Hotch had sent sailing across the room at him.

"You have them." Hotch said with a grin. Reid sputtered and tossed them back.

"Put those on!"

"Why?" Hotch asked. "Come back to bed, Spencer… Let me… take care of that for you…" And his eyes fell to stare at the front of Reid's pants again.

"… I'm taking a cold shower." Reid groaned, turning and stumbling into the bathroom. Hotch quickly stood and followed, silently.

"No you're not." He hissed and Reid let out a shriek, leaping forwards and whirling. He stared at Hotch, panting.

"… Don't DO that!" He whined, his heart going a mile a minute. Hotch grinned and advanced on Reid. Reid's eyes got impossibly wider.

"No. Aaron! No!" He said in a loud, stern tone. "We have to get to work."

"… It's Saturday, Spencer…" Hotch chuckled. "You're all mine."

Across the loft, the kittens turned and looked at the bathroom at the sudden commotion from within. A moment later Reid ran from the bathroom, holding up his pants which Hotch was trying to rip down.

"AAAACK! AARON! STOP!" Reid cried, fleeing the elder man.

"Drop the pants, Reid! That's an order!" Hotch barked, reaching out and snagging Reid's pants. The loft was filled with a loud RRRRRIP!

"HAH!" Hotch cried victoriously, and tackled Reid.

"AAAH! HOTCH! NO! NO NO NO NO!"

"Oh, yes…" Hotch growled, letting out a sinister chuckle. "You're mine…"

"NO MEANS NO! NO MEANS NO!" Reid giggled hysterically, smacking Hotch's hands away from his boxers.

"Don't make me rip your underwear, too."

"Don't you dare!"

"… get rid of them, Spencer…" Hotch hissed, hanging over Reid and fixing a lustful gaze on the boy. Reid stared Hotch back in the eye, challenging him.

"… No."

RRRRIP!

"… HOTCH!"

"I warned you." Hotch chuckled, stripping away the remains of his lover's underwear. Reid thrashed and scrambled away. Hotch grinned, chasing Reid down. He wrapped an arm around the thin waist and heaved the boy off of the floor, flinging him onto the dining table.

"HOTCH!" Reid cried again, struggling. But the man forced himself over Reid's body and pinned him.

"See? Isn't this better than a cold shower?" Hotch asked.

"Aaron! NOT on the TABLE!" Reid wailed.

"Then you should have come back to bed when I first told you to."

[The pair of lovers copulated furiously there on the table, but then they were interrupted...]

Reid's seal point kitten, Artemis, lept up onto the other end of the table and stared at the two men.

"Aaron… Aaron… God… please…"

"NYAOOO!"

"Shut up." Hotch growled at the kitten.

"Maaooo!" Complained the flame point male, leaping onto the table to sit beside his sister. Reid let out a slightly hysterical giggle, and waved a hand at his pets, shooing them off of the table.

"N-Not… right now…" He groaned to them. The male fled, but the female glared, sniffing at him angrily. She wanted to be FED, dammit!

"I'm… gonna kill that cat…" Hotch groaned.

"Aaron… shut up and go faster…" Reid panted.

"Fuck… Spencer…"

"Aaronnnn…" Reid groaned, eyes fluttering closed.

[And moments later, it was all over.]

The pair clung to one another, and it was several minutes before they were brought out of their post coital haze by the insistent whining of Reid's hungry kittens.

Bitching under his breath, Hotch moved away. Reid whimpered at the feeling of loss when the man left him, but smiled as he heard Hotch cussing at his cats as he filled their dish, and then the man was by his lover again. Reid sighed in contentment as he was lifted into strong arms, and he nuzzled into the Unit Chief's chest. Hotch carried Reid across the loft and gently lay him down on the bed, moving to rest beside him.

"What did we learn?" Hotch asked with a smile, as Reid rolled over to rest on the elder's chest.

"… You're more fun than a cold shower?" Reid asked, grinning.

"Exactly." Hotch chuckled, pressing a kiss to the young agent's forehead. And the pair closed their eyes and slipped into the sleep, planning to spend their Saturday morning right where they were.

* * *

END

* * *

My apologies for all of the removed scenes. the site admin is cracking down on explicit content. If you wish to read the story in its entirety, you will be able to find it soon on adult fan fiction . net. Remove the spaces from that... site admin also doesn't allow links on this site... For the full story on this current crack down, please visit my profile.

Please review!


End file.
